Window cleaning devices are known in the art. Devices typically have a cloth-type surface or sponge for cleaning the window surface. While window cleaning devices according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. For example, in certain environments, a window may have an angular configuration making cleaning more difficult. Vehicle windshields are one type of window wherein the angle of the windshield makes it difficult for one to clean the inside surface of the windshield based on the required hand position to wipe the window. In order to accommodate the angular surface of the inside of a windshield, the required hand position is awkward for providing a wiping motion. Other surfaces having an angular configuration pose similar problems.
The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.